Before sunrise
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Ma version du départ de Ziva en saison 11. Un brin mélo avec une touche d'espoir


En refermant la portière de sa voiture, il aperçut brièvement son reflet dans la vitre. Barbe de cinq jours, cheveux trop longs, cernes et chemise et veste froissées, voilà comment il allait se présenter devant elle. Quand Orli avait enfin consenti à lui donner l'adresse de la planque, il avait hésité à repasser par son hôtel pour se rafraîchir. Mais il avait préféré retrouver Ziva directement. Son esprit trop longtemps torturé par son absence, lui ordonnait d'obtenir rapidement la certitude qu'elle allait bien. Avec le Mossad, rien n'était certain et peut-être que cette histoire de contrat n'était qu'une mascarade et qu'elle était en fait retenue contre son gré.

Depuis son départ, il avait échafaudé mille scénarios sans en trouver un lui permettant de comprendre comment elle avait pu partir ainsi. Il était pourtant certain que depuis la mort d'Eli, ils étaient devenus de réels amis. Soulagé d'être sur le point d'obtenir des réponses, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'adresse indiquée.

Il fit à peine quelques mètres avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, la main sur son arme, et se trouva face à face avec Adam Eshel. Il fut traversé par l'envie soudaine et totalement gratuite de lui asséner un coup de poing. Il se ravisa, le moment était mal choisi pour régler de vieilles rancœurs. Il manifesta seulement son déplaisir de le voir en lui adressant un regard méprisant. L'agent israélien n'avait pas plus envie que lui de s'embarrasser avec des formules de politesse et lui dit simplement :

"Orli m'a prévenu de ta visite. J'espère que tu as veillé à ne pas être suivi"

L'envie de le frapper le reprit et Tony ne cacha pas son énervement en répondant abruptement :

"J'étais déjà un flic confirmé quand tu avais encore un appareil dentaire, Adam. Je n'ai pas été suivi, c'est certain".

Adam veilla pourtant à examiner les alentours avant de l'accompagner vers une jolie demeure cachée dans la verdure. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence quelques instants avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Adam frappa une combinaison de coups avant de sortir une clef et d'ouvrir. Ils accédèrent ainsi à un premier salon dont les fauteuils étaient occupés par deux colosses qui le dévisagèrent sans lui adresser un mot. Ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage et ils entrèrent dans une chambre assez spacieuse.

Ziva se tenait assise sur le côté d'un petit canapé, un livre ouvert posé sur l'accoudoir. Un noeud se défit dans son ventre, soulagé de la voir bien vivante devant lui. Cheveux bouclés, pas maquillée, treillis et simple tee-shirt, elle semblait plus frêle que d'habitude.

Il accrocha son regard au sien et il y lut un mélange de tristesse, d'inquiétude et d'embarras. Ils restèrent une longue minute ainsi à se regarder en silence avant qu'Adam ne prenne congé. Il indiqua rester en bas et être disponible en cas de souci.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire sarcastique : " il est vraiment charmant, très protecteur, je comprends mieux pourquoi..."

"Arrête ça tout de suite, Tony" le coupa Ziva "tu sais très bien qu'il est là dans le cadre de son boulot qui est de me protéger"

"Je ne sais rien, Zee-va " dit-il en accentuant la prononciation de son prénom

" Je croyais qu'Orli t'avait expliqué la situation" répondit-elle doucement

" Je préfère entendre ta version" dit-il en restant à distance, le dos collé à la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Ziva se leva du canapé et s'avança vers lui :

" La femme de Bodnar veut venger la mort de son mari, ma tête est mise à prix, des tueurs engagés. Orli l'a appris et a décidé de m'éloigner de DC pour me protéger". Elle venait de lui répéter exactement ce que Orli lui avait déjà dit quelques heures auparavant. La dangerosité de la situation ne l'effrayait pas, ils étaient bien revenus vivants de pire, le désert de Somalie lui revenait notamment en mémoire. Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment était ailleurs :

"Parce que le Mossad est bien plus compétent que le NCIS pour te protéger?"questionna-t-il en lui lançant un regard ironique

"On a démissionné Tony, tu te rappelles ? et cette histoire concerne Israël"

Elle avait raison mais rien n'expliquait le silence dans lequel elle l'avait maintenu pendant toutes ces semaines.

"Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?" demanda-t-il en tentant de masquer sa peine

"Je devais partir vite" répondit-elle simplement

"C'est tout?"

"C'est tout"

A la façon dont elle avait évité son regard, il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aller plus loin. Il devait avant tout la protéger.

"Ok. Comment je peux t'aider?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule.

" Tu ne peux pas" lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible

"Bien sur que si, je reste ici." dit-il en enlevant sa veste et en la posant sur une chaise

"Non, tu dois partir" dit elle en élevant la voix. La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une balle venant transpercer un paquet de nerfs à vif.

" Tu as plus confiance en Adam qu'en moi?" l'interrogea-t-il en revenant vers elle et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens

"Non, Tony j'ai plus confiance en toi que quiconque ici, tu le sais très bien". C'était la réponse qu'il attendait mais il était épuisé par toutes ces demies vérités.

" Prouve moi que tu me fais confiance en m'expliquant tout" lui demanda -t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Ziva hésita un moment avant de lui répondre puis elle finit par lui lâcher :

"Si elle découvre ta présence ici, cela ne viendra que confirmer ce dont elle se doute déjà et elle te tuera"

Il resta incrédule un instant, que venait-il faire dans cette affaire?

"Je ne comprends pas, elle se doute de quoi?"

"Elle veut sa vengeance. J'ai tué l'homme de sa vie et elle veut m'infliger la même douleur avant de me tuer".

Les paroles de Ziva mirent un certain temps à faire sens tant il lui semblait impossible qu'elle lui fasse de but en blanc un tel aveu. Les choses étaient enfin dites mais cette confession tant attendue se faisait dans la pire des situations. Ziva semblait totalement perdue et désemparée.

Il la prit dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux lui murmura :

" Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne peux pas mourir et toi non plus". Il espérait la faire sourire mais elle éclata en sanglots en plaquant son visage contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Ziva dans un telle détresse et c'était à la mort de son père. La situation devait être bien pire que celle qu'il avait imaginée. Il la laissa pleurer de longues minutes contre lui puis quand les sanglots s'espacèrent, il lui dit en posant un baiser sur son front :

"On va s'en sortir, je te le promets"

Elle le regarda un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres avant de lui annoncer la voix tremblante :

"Je meurs demain, c'est ça le plan"

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

" Je simule ma mort, je change d'identité et je disparais "

Il eut le souffle coupé comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup de poing au ventre. L'information était si énorme à digérer qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler de pensée cohérente. Toute cette histoire devait être une mauvaise blague ou un affreux cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme cela. Animé par l'énergie du désespoir, il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit : "combien d'heures il me reste pour te convaincre qu'il doit exister une meilleure solution?"

Ziva prit ses mains entre les siennes et les retira de ses joues pour les nouer derrière sa taille.

"Il nous reste que quelques petites heures à passer ensemble et je pense que l'on devrait les employer différemment" dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin qui venait contredire le regard embué qu'elle lui adressait.

Tony avait très envie d'en profiter mais succomber maintenant, c'était renoncer définitivement à ce qu'elle reste.

" C'est une proposition qui a pour but de me faire accepter l'inacceptable ou une façon toute israélienne de dire au revoir à son coéquipier" demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire triste

" C'est le moment de se créer de bons souvenirs à chérir pendant quelques années" lui répondit-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine à hauteur de son cœur.

"Quelques années " répéta-t-il pétrifié par l'idée de ne plus la voir pendant un si long laps de temps

"Il nous reste quelques heures " dit Ziva en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

La tristesse laissa la place à l'envie soudaine de l'aimer enfin pleinement. Il mît la main derrière sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'exprimer la multitude de sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais elle posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de garder le silence.

"Je sais" dit-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser. Leur baiser ressembla trait pour trait au premier échangé sous couverture, sauf qu'ils ne prétendaient pas cette fois-ci faire semblant.

Trois fois, ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là. Ils ne dormirent pas, préférant évoquer les moments où pendant huit ans ils s'étaient désirés, détestés, manqués. Il évoqua Paris et elle lui dit en premier les trois mots qu'il avait au bord des lèvres depuis si longtemps. L'aube arriva trop vite et il lui parla avant de s'en aller d'un dernier film. Pas "Elle et Lui", ni "Casablanca" mais d'une comédie romantique qui se termine par une séparation mais qui n'a pas une mais deux suites heureuses. Il lui fit promettre de les regarder et de croire comme les héros du film à la force du destin, qui les réunirait un jour ensemble à nouveau.

FIN

Une fin similaire ferait mon bonheur dans la série mais j'ai peur d'avoir de trop grandes attentes !

Pour le film évoqué porte le titre de cette histoire.

Et j'attends vos reviews !


End file.
